


【云休】世无常

by Takuya



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, 真·三国无双
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuya/pseuds/Takuya
Summary: 脑洞来自小伙伴的一张图，梦到很久不见的人代表正在遗忘，梦到三次就是缘尽。OOC，私设如山，如果看起来觉得哪里不对，那的确就是不对。（但我也不想改了）





	【云休】世无常

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自小伙伴的一张图，梦到很久不见的人代表正在遗忘，梦到三次就是缘尽。  
> OOC，私设如山，如果看起来觉得哪里不对，那的确就是不对。  
> （但我也不想改了）

曹休做了一个很漫长的梦。

他梦见了潼关之战时的旧事。

人在做梦的时候，往往是不知道自己其实在睡梦中的，也多半不会记得一些过往，曹休也不例外。

他在马上持缰呆坐半响，才勉强弄清楚自己身在何处。

曹操命他领一支虎豹骑夹击关中联军，曹休当下带一队人马自山中抄近路，只待曹操潼关阵前战事一起，即刻冲下山去。

但他途中整顿休息，在河中饮马的时候，却碰见了一位异士。

为什么是异士呢，因为此人衣着与魏军将士殊然不同，曹休跟随曹操和韩遂会谈时，也见过关中联军的兵卒，都不是这种打扮。

那人一身银甲，按理说该十分惹眼才对，偏偏虎豹骑诸人无一人发觉，等曹休听声辨位觉察到不对，出声大喝时，那人已悄无声息地潜到了距曹休几步之遥的地方。

若非那人身上不带杀气，曹休大约当场就拔了刀。在战场上摸爬滚打出来的武将，对敌意向来十分敏锐。

那人其实也不过是去河中取水罢了，只是曹休所领虎豹骑人数太多，他不得已，只能从魏军中穿行过去。

曹休对此人的本领也颇为好奇，两人当下攀谈起来。曹休报上自己姓名，那人却摇摇头，言道自己无名无姓，是一位将军的影卫，旁人只称他影武者。

曹休向来是不好刺探他人私隐的，影武者不愿再说，他也就并不多问。只是他还欲再和那人多谈两句时，不远处的小土坡上却转出来一个人影。

此人一身银甲青衣，马后挂着长枪，仅仅只是策马立在坡顶，就自有一股乱军阵中自由来去的气魄——曹休的手已经握紧了腰间的刀柄。

而那位将军神情却是十分温和的。

“又不识得路了？”

曹休眨眨眼，一时语塞。他方向感极好，能辗转千里自吴郡回到许昌就可见一斑，否则也不会得曹操一句“千里驹”的称赞。

只不过片刻后他就察觉，那位将军并不是在问他，而是在问他身旁的影武者。

影武者点点头，那位将军像是松了一口气般地向着曹休拱了拱手：“此人乃是主公遣来助我的影卫，一时不慎与我走散，有劳这位将军照顾了。”

曹休急忙还礼。那位将军与影武者对视一眼，转而又露出一个有点不好意思的笑容：“这位将军，某有一不情之请，能否……为我二人带个路？”

曹休想笑，又忍了回去：“举手之劳而已，两位随我来吧。不知这位将军怎么称呼？”

银甲将军拨马往坡下来。等他到了近前，曹休才看清这位将军相貌出奇的好，笑起来的模样又分外温柔。

“在下姓赵名云，表字子龙。叨扰了。”

影武者的马也是好马，只是和赵云站在一起，难免被比了下去。曹休一边为这二人带路，一边总是控制不住自己的好奇心，走上几步就侧头偷觑。

看得多了总要被人察觉，更何况是五感格外敏锐的武将，曹休再一次偷瞄赵云时，不期然对上了赵云略带探询的目光，颇有种做了坏事被捉个正着的错觉，面红耳赤地转过了头。

赵云原本跟在曹休后面，落他半个马身，他一夹马腹，玉狮步伐快了起来，他二人就变作了并肩而行。

“这位将军，可是有什么急事又不好开口？直说无妨，我和影武者自去寻路。”

曹休急忙摆手：“并非如此，赵将军误会了。我只是听闻赵将军武勇无双，却从未谋面，今日恰巧遇上，不免多看几眼，实在是失礼。”

赵云甚至还有心和他逗趣：“赵某与旁人并无不同，左右都是两个臂膀两条腿罢了，哪能算得上失礼。倒是这位……小、小将军？该如何称呼？”

曹休生得实在脸嫩，多少年过去，连曹丕额头都添了皱纹，惟有他仍是一副少年样貌。只是知道归知道，被人当面叫小将军，这还是头一遭。

曹休梗了一会儿，赵云也不急，始终不紧不慢地策马与他并肩前行，十分有耐心地望着他。

曹休憋了一阵，总算支吾出了一句，“赵将军……在下姓曹名休，字文烈，如今早已经……已经不是弱冠少年了，但赵将军要是叫顺口了，就叫小将军也、也不妨事。”

这回轮到赵云梗住了。两人沉默片刻，一同哈哈大笑。而影武者跟在他俩身后，眼中沉着看不透的阴霾。

这即是他二人相识的因缘与契机。

曹休第二次梦见赵云时，已是又过了一段时日。

他总是重复地梦到些旧事，偏偏自己身在梦中时，又不大知道。等梦醒了，就像是又重新活了一回一样。

那是他与赵云已有了好一阵往来之后的事了。

曹休原本已经睡下了，至夜深时，半梦半醒间却听见窗外有响动，紧接着窗棂被人轻轻扣了两下。

他睡得头脑有些发沉，呆愣地坐起来，一时间竟弄不清楚身在何处，究竟是梦里或是梦外。

按道理说他府中应当十分安全，不至于有蟊贼偷到他头上来。曹休还坐在床边发愣时，反扣过去的木闩发出吱呀一声，轻轻巧巧地落了地。

窗扇向两边滑开，窗外站着他朝思暮想的心上人。

赵云就这般一身银甲，明晃晃地立在夜色里，眼中含着三分笑意向他望过来。

曹休这一惊可非同小可。他连滚带爬地奔到窗边，伸头四顾，见院中空荡无人路过，连忙倾身过去一把拉住赵云手腕：“你怎么来了？快进来。”

赵云也就依曹休所言，单手一撑窗沿翻进屋内，随手掩上了窗户。他关窗的这一会儿曹休已经点亮了烛火，那不可置信的神情像是凝固在了脸上，他就如此这般一副活见了鬼的模样，愣愣地看着赵云。

大约是曹休神色太过有趣，赵云反倒笑了，温声道：“怎么，不欢迎我来？”

“当然不是！”曹休丢开手里熄灭了的火折子，又揉了揉眼睛，仔仔细细地打量了一番赵云，“魏都许昌戒备森严，你身属季汉，怎么过得了城门官的盘查……”

“自然是像我翻窗一样，翻墙进来的，一路上不曾惊动任何人，”赵云走近了几步，见曹休赤脚站在地上，皱了皱眉，“天气寒凉，多少穿双布鞋，光着脚可不成。”

曹休像是才觉察到寒意一般地抖了抖，三两步又蹿回床上，拍了拍身侧，赵云也跟着在他身边坐下。

“子龙，你此番前来许昌，是有什么要紧事待办？我能帮得上什么忙？”

赵云闻言垂眸温和一笑，他原本就生得格外端正，这一笑里又带了几分缱绻之意，竟让曹休一时间都移不开眼去。

“来寻文烈看上一眼，以解相思。”

眼下这番情形，换作此刻身在许昌的任何一个曹魏武将，都免不了要多想。

他国势力的武将无声无息地潜入都城，怎能是一句“颇为思念，来看你一眼”就能简单带过的。

却惟有曹休不会。

赵云如此说，他便信了。

胸腔里沸腾的感动与从不掩饰的爱意滚烫得几乎要将曹休点燃，又尽数化在了赵云在他耳边的一声叹息里。

两人拥抱翻滚着倒入床榻，迫切地将自己与对方的衣衫撕扯着拽下，直至毫无阻隔地坦诚相对。

曹休发带不知道什么时候松了，他躺在自己原本该束成马尾的长发当中，眼神难得地带了点慌乱。赵云饶有兴致地看着曹休，俯下身给了他一个温柔且绵长的吻。

冬夜寒凉的空气一时间盈满了凝滞得难以流动的旖旎，而纠缠在一起的身躯却又是灼热的，像是要将人烫伤一样。

他二人书信往来颇多，在曹休书房上着锁的大柜子里整整齐齐地堆了个满，其间也不乏落在笔端的闺房私语，真正肌肤相亲耳鬓厮磨这却是头一遭。

身体被打开侵入的时候曹休咬紧了牙关，大约是牙齿磕破了嘴唇，满口萦绕着铁锈与血腥气，又消弭在赵云覆上的唇齿间。

有没有呼痛曹休也记不得了，只顺从地任由赵云将他翻过来倒过去，由躺变坐，再到跪伏，理智早沉沦在激烈又凶猛的快感里。

将他神智拉回的是庭园中由远及近的脚步声。赵云自然也听到了，按在曹休腰侧的手掌一紧，倾身过去吹熄了床头烛火。

这一动，不免又带出曹休一声闷哼。赵云弯腰贴近曹休赤裸肩背，嘴唇就抵在他颈后，声音压低如同耳语，含着点说不清道不明的调侃：“文烈可切莫出声，让旁人听见了怕是要糟。”

曹休顿时清醒过来，只是他还来不及起身，门就被人轻轻叩了两声，外面传来管家的声音：“刚才将军房内灯火未熄，可需要添墨？”

曹休刚要张口回答，身后赵云也不知是有心还是无意地狠狠一撞，他话音险些变作难以抑制的呜咽，连忙咬住自己手背才勉强忍回去。

房外管家不见回音，又叩了两下。曹休好不容易忍回喘息，又被赵云紧贴他耳畔的吐息激得颤栗不止。

眼见管家敲门的声音一下比一下急，赵云似乎也是逗弄够了，这才稍稍直起身来停了动作。曹休总算得了余裕将管家打发走，转头刚刚叫上一句“子龙”，还没出口的埋怨就破碎在了重重的戳刺当中。

再往后的事曹休已经记不得了。他睁开眼睛时，有那么一瞬间竟然分不清到底是梦，还是他又重新活了一场。

曹休最后一次梦见赵云，是在不久之后。

似乎梦中有赵云时，就总是过去所经历的旧事，从不是怪诞而无稽的。

最后那一封来信只有寥寥数字。赵云写得一手苍劲而有力的好字，内容却并不如何赏心悦目。

到此为止吧。

曹休将那只有五个字的竹简翻来覆去看了许多遍，每看一遍，便是满心的惑然与难过。

他一夜未睡，第二日天刚微亮，就叫人备了马，许昌城门刚开，就径自出了城，一路往成都而去。

曹休风尘仆仆地赶了许多天的路，到了成都时已憔悴得不成模样。他仿效赵云昔日进他宅邸一般，等到入夜时分悄悄潜入了成都，直奔赵府。

曹休原本对赵府半点不熟，所幸赵府不大，竟也被他误打误撞地摸到了书房。

屋内还亮着灯。曹休站在合拢的纸扇前，听见屋里灯花明灭的噼啪声，忽然就犹豫了起来。

到底是近君情更怯啊。

他甚至想着，不如就这么回去算了，干脆别寻根究底，否则也太过难堪。

只是他若能万分洒脱地拂袖而去，从此两忘，也就不是曹休了吧。

他终究还是轻轻敲了三下门扇。

门开了。赵云披着件天水碧的外衣，手中还拿着根狼毫。见到门外站着曹休，也没有露出半点讶异，神色无悲无喜地一侧身，将曹休让进屋内。

“你果然还是来了。坐吧。”

曹休手足无措地在椅子上坐下。赵云复又回到案后，悬腕又写了几个字，笔杆一点案上茶杯：“劳你不远万里而来，先喝点水。”

曹休没有去动茶杯，而是望着案后坐着的赵云，轻声道：“为什么？”

赵云疾书的手一顿，墨滴沿着笔毫流在竹简上，凝成一块晕开的墨迹。他索性放下笔，将竹简推到一旁，淡淡开口：“你本不该来的。”

曹休整个人都不易察觉地颤抖了起来。他掩在袖口下的手指紧紧握拢成拳，竭力压抑着胸腔中的悲哀：“纵是斩首示众，也总该让人死个明白。”

赵云一声叹息：“你这样冒冒失失地闯进来，明日朝堂上又不知会有谁向陛下参我一本。你前些时候派来送信的人不曾遮掩好行迹，被影武者捉了个正着。”

曹休脸上血色渐渐褪去，变作一片惨白：“怎会……怎会如此？”

“还不止如此。”赵云笑了一声，那笑容里竟有几分漠然，“龙阳之好本已经不算多好听，与曹魏武将私下往来，早有不少人参我里通外敌之罪。我还能坐在这里与你说话，倒多亏了这一身武艺，才不至被陛下摘了将军位——你说，换作是你，该怎么做？”

曹休原本有一肚子话想说，如今也一句都说不出来了。他站起身，对着赵云端端正正地一揖到地。

“大错已铸成，文烈连累将军至此，自知无颜再见将军。只是……”

只是此生情之所钟，唯赵将军一人而已。

曹休心知再说便要落下泪来，匆匆忙忙转身，也不敢再多看赵云一眼，落荒而逃。

竟是连一句再见，也没能好好说出口。

曹休慢慢睁开了眼睛。已经冰凉了的泪水沿着眼角落在枕上。

幼时在吴郡，他曾听一位老人说过，梦到久别的人，便是那人在渐渐遗忘自己，梦到三次，即是缘尽。

他用情太深，却终是应了情深不寿。

落在笔端的白头偕老，也抵不过天意难测。

他以为，他以为。终究不过是他以为。

魏大司马背痈发作病逝的当晚，季汉的虎威将军罕见地做了个梦。

赵云向来无梦，一夜到天亮，因此他知道自己是在梦中时，还诧异了片刻。

远远地走来个蓝衣的年轻将军，他甚至一时间都没能认出来是谁——一别十余年，他早已忘了曹休。

蓝衣的少年将军走到近前，郑重其事地向他行了个军中的礼节。

“此前来不及说，赵将军纵是再厌恶于我，也请听完这一句。与赵将军在一起的那些时日，是我一生最为怀念的光景。今日一别再不能见，赵将军多保重。”

少年将军说完，又牵着马往来时的路走过去，不过片刻，单薄身影就被混沌所吞没了。

这即是彻头彻尾的遗忘。

概因始终将他放在心上的那人，再也不能呼唤他的名字。

END


End file.
